


Lost Memories

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: After Newt Scamander loses the last month of his memory in a fight with an animal poacher, he heads to New York to find out if he successfully got Frank to Arizona.But who will he meet on his trip throughout America? Who is the Auror he's never seen before who seems to know his name?What happened in his missing month? Will he get his memory back?He shall find the answers to those questions, and much, much more.[Set a month after the first movie]Unfinished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am an avid fan of Fantastic Beasts and there just isn't enough Fantastic Beasts Fanfiction out there!! (Especially Whump/Angst fics, but that's a different topic for a different day :] )
> 
> I promise my other fics are getting worked on, but while you wait you can enjoy this! :]
> 
> Set approximately one month after the events of the first movie.
> 
> \- Ren

 

 

Newt grimaced as he held his wand at the ready, case absent from his grip as he had placed it underneath the pile of discarded wood planks that occupied a corner of the shadowy alley he was currently in.

The magizoologist was being pursued, and not by anyone with good intentions towards him.

It had been a month since the events in New York, and Newt had been back in Britain, visiting Diagon Alley to pick up a copy of a book he was interested. Newt had been making his way to the bookshop when one of his many informants clued him in on an animal poacher that was selling their captures from a shop in Diagon Alley.

Of course Newt had to save those poor creatures that were being held by the poacher.

After finding the shop and saving the multitudes of wounded and near dead creatures from their cramped cages and boxes and entrusting them to Dougal to place them in sufficient habitats, Newt had made his getaway from the dank basement where the creatures had been kept.

But as always, things didn't go quite as planned.

The poacher had caught sight of Newt as the magizoologist had clambered out the window, and gave chase.

As Newt got cornered in a dead end alley, he had hidden his case as he looked around, keeping an eye on the entrance of the alley as he waited for the poacher to come barging through it.

Which was why he was unprepared as a spell was shouted from behind him.

"Stupefy!"

Newt's eyes widened before he felt the spell hit  him, his limbs freezing before he toppled heavily to the cobbled ground beneath him, head hitting the ground with a loud crack, pain erupting from his skull as darkness filled his vision.

The poacher stood over the now unconscious magizolgist, nudging the limp body with a black boot, before sighing angrily.

"God damn samaritan made me lose at least a month of sales." The poacher fingered the wand in his pocket, before deciding against doing anything more, and briskly walking from the alley, leaving the unconscious magizoologist on the ground behind him, a thin line of red dripping from a wound on his head.

 

* * *

 

Newt groaned as he opened his eyes, bringing a hand up to clutch his head, bringing it away with red stained fingertips.

The man confusedly stared at his bloody fingers, bringing the hand up to gingerly poke at the throbbing injury on his head, feeling that his skin had split and was leaking blood.

Newt looked around from his spot on the ground, sitting up as he spotted the handle of his beloved case underneath a pile of wood.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, moving to pull the case from its spot underneath the planks, throwing it open and descending into the depths of the magically enhanced case.

As Newt walked through the shed and out into the world he had created, he felt a pang of worry over his missing memories. He had nary a clue as to how he had ended up with a sluggishly bleeding wound in a run down alley in who knows where.

Newt doubled back to the shed as he remembered his wound, pulling a bottle of Essence of Dittany, using a small amount to close his wound before corking it and placing it back on the shelf.

As Newt walked out of the shed, his eyes were drawn to Frank's enclosure.

Newt felt his eyes furrow in confusion and worry as he noticed how... unused the enclosure appeared. As he glanced around, he saw nary a feather of the Thunderbird. Newt called for him.

No reply.

Newt felt his heart constrict as the realization that Frank was gone dawned on him.

Thinking of his memory loss, Newt dashed to the desk in the small shed, picking up the open newspaper that laid beside a pile of notes, searching for the date that would be listed on the top of the articles.

_January 3rd 1927_

__

"January 3rd...?" Newt brought a hand to his forehead, horrified. "The last date I remember... was December first."

Thinking of Frank, Newt knew he had planned to take him to Arizona.

Collecting his things and climbing out of the case  Newt knew what he had to do.

Go to Arizona and ensure that he had managed to get the Thunderbird to his natural habitat.

The magizoologist clambered out of the case, getting to his feet and picking up the case  snapping the latches shut as he quickly made his way out of the alley, recognizing the crowded alleys and shops as Diagon Alley.

As the confused and disoriented magizoologist rushed down the crowded street of Diagona Alley with his case full of creatures clutched securely in his grasp, he didn't notice the slight breeze that knocked the newspaper from its rack, the paper fluttering through the air, unfolding as it landed on the ground, revealing the other side of the front page of the newspaper. A picture of Newt Scamander, taken as a mugshot with the title _**"Magizoologist Newt Scamander who was taken into custody last month before saving New York, faces Grindlewald conspirator claims"**_

 

* * *

 

As Newt leant against the rail of the boat he had boarded, headed to America, he gazed out across the dark waters that reflected the starlight from the blackened night sky.

Newt felt his fingers tighten on the handle of his case, sparing it a glance to ensure the creatures were safely contained.

With a sigh, the lanky man turned and began making his way across the deck of the boat, running a hand through his curly hair as he walked to his room, shutting the door behind him as he walked to the middle of the room.

Settling the case upon the floor, Newt opened the case and quickly descended the ladder, deciding to use the time he had on the trip to New York to take stock of any missing or new creatures that were in his case.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: so I don't know where Thunderbirds make their nests, so I decided to use caves!  
> Also this is probably set somewhere in the Colorado Plateau, in Arizona.

Newt anxiously held his case at his side as he stood atop the edge of the edge of the gorge that spanned as far as Newt could see.

The magizoologist looked down, slightly leaning over the precipice, head moving slightly as he scanned the gorges walls, searching for any sign of a Thunderbird nest.

"Aha... found you!" Newt smiled as he spotted a small cave along the side of the opposite face of the gorge, the edge of the entrance to the cave showing signs of scratches. The small lines scattered across the edges of the cave might have seemed unimportant to anyone else, but Newt knew that the Mark's most likely came from the sharpe talons of a Thunderbird.

As Newt tried not to get his hopes up, knowing that this Thunderbird may not be the one he knew, but he would still try to see.

Knowing that apparating directly into the cave may startle whatever creatures where within, Newt apparated across the gorge, before levitating his case, placing his wand between his teeth as the case floated beside him, slowly suspending himself from the edge of the gorge, reaching out his legs to find a foothold.

Once his foot was securely placed upon a small outcropping of rock, Newt found a handhold and lowered himself again, repeating the process as he slowly made his way closer and closer to the small cave below him.

Reached the small outcropping outside of the cave, Newt fetched his case, before lightly dusting his peacock coat off and beginning to creep into the cave.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave, he spotted a form darting towards him.

Newt recognized the Thunderbird that was racing towards him.

It was Frank.

As the large creature knocked him to the ground, beak opened wide in a screech and deathly sharp talons scraping the rock on either side of him, Newt called out to it.

"Frank!" Newt held out a hand, an inch from the creatures widened gaze. "It's me."

The Thunderbird closed its beak, head tilting as it surveyed the human beneath it, before the intelligent eyes widening in surprise as Frank recognized Newt.

Frank reared back, allowing Newt to roll out from beneath his talons, landing back on his talons as Newt stood, turning to smile at Frank as the Thunderbird pranced around him, golden head butting the magizoologist and allowing the man to run a caring hand along his bright feathers.

As Newt watched, Frank bounded to the back of the cave, out of Newts gaze. After a few seconds of silence, only interrupted by a few calls of Frank and the sound of talons scraping along the cave floor, Frank reappeared, with another Thunderbird by his side.

As Frank walked forward, standing close to Newt, the other Thunderbird, Newt realized it was a female upon closer inspection, uneasily walked closer, kneeling an uneasy eye on the human that stood beside Frank.

Newt inclined his head to the female, before holding out an open palm for her to smell.

The female sniffed the skin, before huffing and batting at the hand with her large head.

As the female moved to place her head against Frank's, Newt smiled in joy as he realized what this meant.

Frank had found a mate.

Seeing as Newt had found what he set out to find, he knew that it was time to go.

Sliding a gentle hand along the side of Frank's neck, Newt smiled and said his goodbyes, before walking to the entrance of the cave, twisting as he disappeared, apparating away.

 

* * *

 

Newt narrowed his eyes angrily as he read the note, which had appeared moments earlier, clutched in his hand.

One of his many informants had clued him in to the operation of a bowtruckle trading ring based out of New York.

Sighing as he turned away from the line to board the ship headed to London, Newt tucked his ticket carefully into his pocket before carefully clutching the handle of his case and rushing through the streets.

As the man entered the alley beside the building he had been told the trading ring was, he swept his gaze around to confirm there were no witnesses, before using his wand to unlock the ground level window leading to the basement of the building, grasping the frame of the window as he swung his lanky body through the window and into the room.

Newt gracefully landed upon the smooth floor, eyes darkening as he took in the contents of the room.

Countless cages stacked precariously ontop of each other, filled with carelessly thrown in bowtruckles, the frail and brittle creatures with wilted leaves showing signs of malnutrition and dehydration.

Newt gritted his teeth before quickly making his way to the first set of cages, quickly unlocking the door of the small cage, reaching in a careful hand to gently scoop up a few of the weakened bowtruckles, which barely moved as they were picked up.

Worry for the creatures filled Newt, the magizoologist swiftly walked to the steel table that occupied the center of the room, placing his case upon it and flipping the latches, opening it to reveal Dougal, already prepared to assist Newt in the rescue of the bowtruckles.

As Newt extended his hand, depositing the limp and weak creatures in Duogals palm, Pickett scampered down his arm, landing on the table and standing close to the case.

"Pickett..." Newt sighed, before nodding at his small friend. "This is probably hard for you to see. You stay here and don't go anywhere while I help everyone else."

After receiving a nod from the small creature, Newt moved on to the other cages, quickly emptying cage after cage, walking back and forth from his case to the cages as he gave the injured creatures to Dougal, entrusting him to feed and care for them.

As he gently placed the last cages inhabitants in the outstretched palm of Dougal, who moved to place them in their enclosure, he began to take a final look around the room, looking for any he may have missed.

After searching the entire room, top to bottom, Newt concluded that he had managed to rescue all of the bowtruckles that had been in the room, and now it was time to get out of there before the traders returned.

Newt returned to his case, pulling it swiftly from the table and flipping the switches closed and securing the lock, preparing to disapparate after picking Pickett back up, hoping he wouldn't miss his boat.

"In there!"

Newt froze as he heard voices yelling, muffled by the door behind him.

The man had stayed reaching for Pickett when the door was audibly thrown open as what sounded like a group of people piling into the room.

"Newt?" Newt stilled as his name was spoken, the female voice that came from behind him sounding shocked and confused.

"Newt Scamander? MACUSA has been looking for you!" A gruffer male voice, coming from behind him.

Newt felt his heart turn cold.

MACUSA had Aurors looking for him?

His creatures... They must have found out about his case, and his creatures.

He couldn't let MACUSA hurt his creatures.

Newt slowly turned around, raising his hands slowly above his head, downcast eyes nervously glancing around the room as he prepared for what he was planning to do.

"Newt it's me, Tina. What are you d-"

With the female Auror, Tina, (who appeared to be the leader of the group) letting her guard down, Newt sprung into action.

Newt leapt backward, hand swiping Pickett off the table he had perched upon and gently placed him in his breast pocket before twirling on the smooth granite floor of the dim room, eyes meeting the shocked ones the so called "Tina" across from him for a split second before he disapparated fully, reappearing in a small alley behind the ticket booths of the New York ship docks, safely out of view of any Muggles or Aurors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its eh. Alright I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> -Ren


End file.
